Slaprock Luckybyrd /DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''!!!! baby bio Adult bio “Slaprock Luckybyrd's voice Is Not Like Any Other seasonal , This feathered freiend Used To Hide Himself Into The clouds To Don't Be Found. During An Afternoon , it Saw The Rainbow , And it Tought That With A No pinching auttude, it Could Fit Great With Them , Despite Of Being Green , But.. Did it Work?” Description As a baby Slaprock Luckybyrd is a sparkly golden bird with chalk gray feet, beak, and a short tail. As an adult it has a green head, white markings on the upper and lower sides of their eyes, green feathers on the neck, green and bronze body feathers, eight tail feathers, with the two outermost together forming the shape of a lyre. Song The Slaprock Luckybyrd's tune is of many chirps , whistles, Mike's thout sounds , and a loud and vibrant electronic dubstep that makes a big difference to the song of the island it is in. On the continent the Slaprock Luckybyrd sings with Riff, Yellmut, and Reedling. On Party lsland it sings with Mammot and Candlavra. On Coud lsland it wubs with Ziggurab. Breeding The Slaprock Luckybyrd Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the St Patrick's day's season. Possible combination(s): Tring + Glowl NOTE: Slaprock Luckybyrd can only be bred or purchased at Lucky of Wishing. Any Slaprock Luckybyrds on The continent, Party island, and Cloud Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Feeding Monsters The Slaprock Luckybyrd will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Rewards When given the wanted foods or items, like any monster, it will reward you a butt ton of coins. Teleportation Slaprock Luckybyrd can be teleported to Party Island when fed to Level 5 for a reward of 100 diamonds, or it can be teleported to Cloud Island when fed to Level 15 for a reward of 905 diamonds. Teleport time for Slaprock Luckubyrd is TBA hours for Cloud Island and 5 Minutes to Party Island. Name Origin The name Slaprock Luckybyrd seems to be an irish portmanteau of the words Shamrock, lucky, luck, Slap, and Superb Lyrebird'. ' 'Notes' *Slaprock Luckybyrd was added in the 1.16.8 update, along with Crocsticks and many others. *It is the 2nd monster to dubstep. (wubbing wubs) The other being the Wubbox. *Slaprock Luckubyrd is the only seasonal that holds the most coins per physical space (four squares). * On Janurary the sixth 2019.The first Tweeter tweet about Slaprock Luckybyrd was made. Than on early Janurary the seventh (as early as 7:47 {EST}) @singingmonsters of tweeter replided to the first Tweeter tweet about Slaprock Luckybyrd with the words saying , "Very cool Seasonal design! I feel lucky just looking at it. Thanks for sharing!" . The tweet was liked by sone Youtubers like My Singing Mammotts, and Lorenz 4734. *It was seen in the ��TH EPISODE of My Singing Monsters Live stream . . Category:Monsters Category:Seasonal Category:Ufan ' s monsters Category:Dawn of Fire Category:My Singing Monsters Dawn of Fire Category:Party Island Category:Seasonals